


Sibling love

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Summary: A bit on the shorter side but I'm exhausted xD I just wanted to do a quick little thing and a friend gave me the idea ffor some sibling bonding between these three
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Sibling love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit on the shorter side but I'm exhausted xD I just wanted to do a quick little thing and a friend gave me the idea ffor some sibling bonding between these three

“Why don’t we just open the door and ask her ourselves?” 

Vanya could see Klaus hands moving as he spoke, her own hands slamming against the glass of the door. She couldn’t make out what was being said, unable to hear anything over her own racing heartbeat and her sobs. She had never wanted to be put in this room again, terror filling every inch of her. She remembered why she had been locked down here for so long in the first place, why she had been locked away from her siblings for so long that they practically forgot she existed for years. 

“Let me out! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

Desperation filled her eyes as she hit the glass with each word. Her chest ached, her head was throbbing and she wanted it to stop. She had been going to them for help.. To learn how to control it. And Luther… 

She shuddered at the memory of how tight his grip had been, how she couldn’t breathe. It had felt like she was drowning. She fell back from the door when he turned and she met his eyes again, panicked gasps being taken in as she curled up tightly. She just wanted to get away, she would even take her medicine again if that was what they wanted. It felt like hours until the door finally creaked open and two of her brothers came rushing in.

Klaus pulled Vanya into his arms quickly, getting her head on his chest while his own breaths evened out. He knew eventually her own would slow to match it. Diego stood in the door, knife in his hand as he glared at Luther, waiting for another objection to be made. It didn’t come, he simply glared at them before walking away with Allison to make sure she was alright. When Luther was gone, Diego spun and went into the small room as well to crouch besides Klaus and Vanya, his hand reaching out to push her hair back gently.

“Think she’ll be okay?”

“Of course she will. She’s Vanny, she’s always okay.” Klaus replied simply, glancing around the cell with dark eyes. “I never knew this was down here. We should have known Dad wouldn’t let any of us get out without some torture.” He chuckled quietly before shushing Vanya when a shaky sob escaped her. 

“Hey… hey it’s okay, we got you V, you ain’t alone anymore. You won’t be ever again.” Diego said gently, squeezing her hand softly as he watched her. She was finally starting to relax, just the twos presences being enough to ease that ache in her chest, the fear pulsing in her mind. He frowned when she whimpered, scooting closer to her.

“Hey, Vanny? Remember the time when we were little and you painted my nails for me for the first time? How you somehow got the nail polish on my lip?” Klaus blurted out suddenly, anything to change the mood in the room, he hated seeing his siblings upset. Especially like this, this reminded him far too much of his own issues. He took in a breath before pushing on, forcing a wide smile across his face. God the last time he had really smiled was when Dave was in his arms… 

“How you got so scared Dad would be mad about it that you hid under my bed for an hour until the smell got to be too much?”

Vanya couldn’t help but smile through her tears at that and give a nod. 

“It smelled like spoiled fish…”

“That’s probably because there was an old tuna sandwich under there, but in my defense I had been saving it and just.. Forgot it was there until Mom cleaned and found it. I swear I almost short circuited that day.”

Diego winced at that.

“There’s no way it was that bad. How did you sleep in there?”

“It was bad Di...I almost threw up..” Vanya said before giggling softly. She sat up gingerly, rubbing at her eyes. “Thanks guys… This.. It means alot. Thank you.”

“Of course Vanny, now come on. You have a… a thingy tonight don’t you?

“Klaus. Its a recital, and yeah she does. We’ll be there front and center for you V. Don’t worry.”


End file.
